Love under the Starry Sky
by OneShaman1
Summary: After the death of her brother Amaya moves to a new town. A new home, new people and old friends are not the only challenges the socially awkward teenager has to face. Her past is catching up with her, making it almost impossible to live the normal life she wanted to enjoy. CandyXCastiel, M for mature content
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Waking up he needed a moment to realize that he was seemingly lying in a hospital bed, the walls around him were painted white and only a single window let him see that it was night but the sounds of the ECG was maddening him and he tried to sit up but because he was linked to several cables and tubes it was impossible. His body also doesn't wanted to move like he wanted it to do, every movement hurt and his body felt sluggish.

Takeru put his hand on his forehead and tried to remember what had happened; there were two men who had attacked his sister and he tried to protect her but they beat him up. When he tried to attack one of them he was shot and lost consciousness.

Lying here he realized that his sister was left all alone with them after he passed out and sat up energetically, ignoring the pain.

A nurse then went in, looking concerned yet serious at him.

"Suzuki-san, you just woke up from a coma. You shouldn't be moving around too much." She said and Takeru's eyes grew bigger when he noticed that the nurse was talking to him in Japanese. He was startled at first and couldn't answer, he had expected her to talk to him in English as he had been in the US when he passed out.

"W-where..." He muttered and the nurse smiled reassuringly at him.

"You have been shot in the US but was brought here by your family's request." She explained him and he sighed, this makes more sense to him. His parents were working here in Japan, after all. But he was still worried about his sister and when he asked the nurse if his sister is all right she looked surprised at him.

"I'm sorry, Suzuki-san but... we have no relative of yours in this hospital."

Hearing this made his heart heavier and he could only hope that his younger sister was safe with their parents, he would visit them later. However he was pretty sure that they and his friends were worried about him and decided to head back to America once he gets better.

"Which date is it?"

"It's the seventh of April, 2016. You have been in a coma for almost three years." The nurse helped him to lay down again and Takeru listened to her in shock, he couldn't believe that he had been unconscious for three whole years. Biting down on his bottom lip he imagined how much his sister must have been worrying about him and wanted to see her again.

"Amaya..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Staring out of the window and feeling every move of the train Amaya listened to the music coming out of her headphones as she watched the train passing through a forest while heading to Alderburg, the city Amaya is moving to. Although a city, it was still small and doesn't had many inhabitants but many seemed to like it as it was close to the ocean.

She had been living in a rural town close to New York City with her mother's parents but both of them succumbed to their illnesses a few weeks ago. Her paternal grandparents, who lived in Kyoto, were sending her money since then and so she decided to move to Alderburg, a city lying around 150 miles south from New York City.

Listening to the music of her brother's band Amaya noticed on the map embedded in the wall before her that just five minutes were left until she arrives in Alderburg so she stood up and grabbed her bag from the luggage rack above her, heading to the doors. The train lost speed until it fully stopped and she exited the coach.

Taking her phone out she called her landlady who had told her to call her once she arrives in Alderburg. After the second dial tone Mrs. Thompson finally responded the call and seemed to be quite relieved Amaya has called her.

"You have arrived quite late. Was everything all right?"

"Yes, the train had just a delay of forty minutes, that's all." Amaya replied as she sat down on one of the benches. "I'm sorry for calling so late."

"No, it's all right. I'm happy you arrived safely." Mrs. Thompson chuckled. "Well, since you're here then wait for me. I'm going to pick you up."

"Good, I'm waiting in front of the train station." Amaya finished the call and headed outside to wait for her landlady which she already knows. She had met Mrs. Thompson a week ago when she visited the house for the first time.

Amaya hadn't to wait too long as soon a car stopped next to her and Mrs. Thompson went out of the vehicle to greet Amaya. Mrs. Thompson was an elder, kind-looking woman who took her hand and shook it energetically though Amaya had a less enthusiastic expression.

"Nice to see you, now enter the car, I'm going to drive you to you new home."

"Thank you." She said and sat down on the co-driver's seat. Mrs. Thompson talked with her about many things but also explained her how to get to her new High School which possessed quite a weird name; Sweet Amoris High School. She cared about Amaya as if she would be her granddaughter which irritated the girl.

"You can walk through the park which is right in front of your home and then head right from the entrance gate until you reach Forum – a cafe – and then you just need to walk down the main road. The school is quite distinguishable so you probably won't miss it."

"I'll try to memorize it." Amaya said but she was sure she will forget the half of it, her head was full with many other things than just school. Once she reaches her new home she has to unpack all the things she had put into the paper card boxes, she was only happy that the employees of the movers had already built up the furniture the way she wanted.

Soon they arrived in front of a deep blue two-story house with a black roof, black window frames and a black entrance door. There was also a balcony above the entrance door, granting a view on the park and the town behind it.

Mrs. Thompson went out of the car together with Amaya and handed her the keys, showing her which key belongs to which door before she went back into her car and drove away. Amaya put her bag over her shoulder as she opened the entrance door and turned on the light. She was standing in the coat rack which lead to a huge room consisting of an open kitchen and a dining and living room. However everywhere stood papercard boxes and sighed when she remembered that she has to unpack all of them.

Before she started with her work Amaya went upstairs to take a look at the other rooms, there was only a bathroom and two rooms; one belonged to Amaya and the other one was a guest room though Amaya wasn't expecting any guests. She then walked downstairs again while avoiding all the boxes and decided to start to unpack her things and started with the gaming consoles, though only two of them were bought by Amaya; the others belonged to her brother but she still used them from time to time.

Altogether she needed almost the entire night to unpack all of her things and was happy to finally hit the sack, it was still Sunday so she had an entire day before she has to head to school to sign in as a new student. She planned to go around the town a bit to get used to it before she would get lost on Monday.

Ten hours later Amaya left the house and wondered if she should just walk down the street but decided otherwise and headed through the park. A big Beauceron ran past her, followed by a boy with red hair, the dog made her remember how she used to play with her grandfather's wolves. He had told her that he had found them during a walk in the forest when they were cubs and brought them home, she smirked fondly when she remembered how the two of them used to follow her everywhere.

She walked in the directions Mrs. Thompson told her to reach her school and remember the way before she walked around the town but stayed close to her house. There was a gift shop named Dollar Shop and close to it was a Bank, she went further and noticed a Clothes Shop named Clothing Paradise and a Jewelry Shop. Across of those two buildings was a cafe, the Forum Cafe. She realized that this was another way to go to school and tried to memorize it. When she passed the Clothes Shop she noticed a beautiful girl with long white hair going into the shop, she was tempted to go inside and look for some new clothes but she needed to go grocery shopping as her fridge was empty and she started to get hungry.

Monday morning Amaya was woken up by her annoying alarm clock and sat up, still sleepy. She wasn't used to wake up so early in the morning and so had difficulties to get out of bed but forced herself to. She thought first that it was her old house and ran right against her bureau. Rubbing her foot she somehow managed it to go over to the bathroom to get ready and go to school but quickly made herself something to eat and put a bottle of water in her old, slightly tattered school bag before heading to school.

Amaya was a bit excited to go to a new school but pushed that emotion away as she hurried through the park, passing the Forum Cafe and then reached the school. It was a gray building and had a bulletin board close to the entrance door, there was also a mural before it and next to it was the gym.

Feeling giddily she entered the building and wondered where the principal might be and found a building layout, deciding to head to the principal's office. She almost reached the office when a familiar voice echoed behind her. She looked around and noticed Kentin standing there, grinning brightly when he saw her but she only winced when she saw him. She doesn't disliked Kentin but was annoyed by his exaggerated clinginess, that's why she mostly tries to avoid him but she was more surprised that he was here, too.

"What are you doing here, Ken?" She asked with her eyes widen but he only giggled.

"My father was transferred so I had to transfer here, too." He said, munching on his favorite cookies while Amaya nodded slowly. She wasn't really sure if she should be happy about it but tried to get rid of him for now.

"I see. Well, I still have something to do so see you later." Amaya waved with her hand as she turned around the corner where the principal's office was and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Amaya opened the door and headed into the office. An elder woman with a kind expression (who reminded Amaya somehow of Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter) was sitting behind her desk, next to her was a blanket on which a dog was lying.

"Excuse me, I'm here to enroll in this school." She said and the principal nodded. There was a plate on which stood that her name was Shermansky.

"Oh, that's nice to hear, dear. Let me see..." She muttered and searched something in her documents but then furrowed her brows. "What a bummer, I don't have any application form here. Maybe there is still one in the Student Council room. Can you go there and ask Nathaniel if he can hand you one?" She then described her how to get to Student Council and Amaya headed over to the room orientating herself on the principal's description. Next to the door was a sign saying Student Council so she opened the door, peeking inside. A few students were looking at her in surprise so she asked them if someone named Nathaniel is here. A boy with blonde hair and amber colored eyes approached her, smiling gently.

"What can I do for you?"

"The principal told me to ask you if there's an application form left here." She replied and Nathaniel nodded, seemingly thinking about something before looking around to the back of the room.

"Wait a moment, I'll go get one." He said and then left but Amaya stayed still, looking around. It was the first time that she was in the room of the Student Council, it was forbidden to enter it if the student wasn't a member of the Student Council so she had no idea how it looked like.

Nathaniel returned then with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but I guess you won't be able to enroll in this school yet, there's no application form left." He said with a serious expression but Amaya noticed right away that he meant it as a joke, she had experience deducing a person's expression to see if that person is saying the truth or is lying so she only chuckled quietly.

"That was a nice joke. You almost had me believing it."

Nathaniel's eyes grew bigger but he then smiled by himself as he held out a sheet of paper to her.

"You're right, it was just a joke but you realized it right away... I guess I have to work on them." He sighed and stroked through his hair. "Well, nice to meet you... uhm..."

"I'm Amaya."

"Yes, Amaya. I hope you manage to enroll in this school."

"Thank you. Well, I guess I'll see you later." She nodded and then left the Student Council room, heading back to the principal's office.

"Good, you have one but you need a passport photo and there's also an application fee of 25 Dollars." Principal Shermansky said and handed her a pen to fill out the application form while Amaya searched for a passport photo in her purse, she remembered that she had one somewhere, she needed to make some for her new passport so she handed the principal a photo and the 25 Dollars before filling out the form.

After a while she finished and the principal took a look at the application form, raising her eyebrows as she looked back to Amaya.

"So you were born in Japan?"

"Yes but I moved to NYC when I was ten." Amaya replied and the principal nodded before putting the document away, looking at her.

"You are going to be a student of Sweet Amoris High School starting tomorrow. We will send you an email to inform you in which class you are and about the rules of our school. If you want, you can take a look around the school."

"All right. Thank you a lot." She said and nodded before saying goodbye and leaving. When she left but bumped into someone when she left.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A girl with ginger hair and teal colored eyes said, looking worried at her as she asked if she's all right.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm all right." She said and the girl looked quizzically at her.

"Are you a new student here?"

"Yes, starting tomorrow." She answered, sounding nonchalantly. "I'm Amaya."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Iris. If you need something then you are free to ask me everything you want." Iris smiled at her. "Which school have you been attending before?"

"Oh, it was one in the outskirts of New York City. It's not that well known, though, so I don't think you'd know the school."

"I see, so you have been living close to New York before? I'm so jealous, I was never in NYC before although I have begged my parents several times before." She said and sighed, looking at the watch on her arm. "Oh, I need to do something, see you later then."

"Yeah." Amaya nodded and decided to take a look around the school building to get used to it but headed outside to the courtyard behind the school to take a look if there was a good spot to spend lunch time. It was quite big and had several benches. Left was the gym and right a garden which looked really colorful with all the flowers. She then noticed a boy with red hair who was standing in a corner, he had a t-shirt with the logo of Winged Skull, the same one Amaya had on the back of her pullover.

"I wouldn't have thought that a girl knows Winged Skull." He said with a mocking tone as Amaya walked past him which caused her to stop and look at him.

"Are you always that nice?"

"Yes, especially to the new kids. I'm Castiel."

"Amaya. I didn't know that there are people who know Winged Skull, usually the others say they don't know that band." She furrowed her brows at the kid as she was most probably older than him when he was in her year but kept quiet.

"Well, that's my favorite." Castiel replied. "Do you know Long Forgotten Sins?"

"Of course, I know every single song of this band. Donald Greene is a really good singer." She answered and Castiel looked with a crooked smirk at her which confused her as he then pointed with his head towards the school.

"I'm nice today so come, I'll show you around." He said but before she could say something he walked away and so she followed him, curious what he was up to though she felt uncomfortable following a guy she's just met. Castiel showed her a few rooms but they headed then upstairs which confused her. Stepping through the door she noticed that they were standing on the roof, looking over the whole town. She wasn't used to go on the roof of a school, it's forbidden here in America while in Japan it's open for students to go on the roof - mostly to spend lunch time.

"Isn't it forbidden to go up here?"

"Yes, but like I care. The janitor has let them lay around so I picked them up but the view is really great here, right?" He leaned against the railing and so Amaya also leaned against it, looking at the town from up here.

"Yes, the sight is really great." Amaya chuckled quietly and they continued to talk about several things – mostly revolving music – before the first class started and Castiel had to leave for class though he looked reluctant to do so. Amaya decided to go around the school for a little bit while the halls were empty before she headed outside again.

When she walked out of the building she almost bumped into someone but made a step aside so she avoided colliding as the girl had a quite conceited expression, just as her cortege.

"Oh great, a drama queen. That was the only thing I missed at school." She muttered sarcastically and found herself wishing people would think of her as a delinquent again and stopped trying to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Have you heard about the school clubs already? You can join one, if you want." Iris said, leaning over to Amaya who was sitting next to her right before class the next day.

"School clubs?" Amaya asked surprised and Iris nodded, showing her a sheet of paper with several clubs written down there. Amaya looked through the list and noticed that the music club is still accepting members which made her eyes sparkle a bit.

"The music club is still accepting members? Great." She said and looked over to her. "But where do I apply?"

"You have to talk with the principal, I guess." She replied and scratched her head. "So you like music?"

"Yes, I have learned how to play several instruments when I was young. My brother taught me."

"Really? My brother also plays the guitar and he taught me a little bit, too." Iris replied and smiled. "Though I'm not as good as my brother."

Amaya nodded then and stood up to go and search the principal, heading out of the classroom so she would catch the principal before the lesson started. The principal often walks around the school at this time so she rushed through the halls searching for her.

Principal Shermansky was standing in front of the teacher's lounge and looked through some documents so Amaya took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Uhm, excuse me..."

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Principal Shermansky smiled at her when the young girl walked closer.

"Well, I would like to join a school club." She replied and the Principal smiled.

"Of course. Usually students can't join a school club in the middle of the year but since you're a new student I guess it's okay. Which club would you like to join?"

"... The music club."

"Good, music club." Principal Shermansky searched for a document which she handed Amaya. The girl looked at the sheet of paper which said what was needed to be a member of the music club, when and where it took place and that the week before the exams the club won't gather. "You just need to talk to the teacher supervising the club that you're joining. Excuse me, I have to go now."

She left and Amaya decided to go to look for the teacher responsible for the school club during the break so she returned to the classroom. During the short break between the lessons she knocked on the door to the Facility Room, in hope the teacher was there. A teacher peeked out so she asked for the teacher she needed to talk to; it was a relatively young female teacher.

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm a new student and wanted to join the music club and the Principal told the to talk to you." Amaya told her and the teacher nodded.

"Yes, of course. Tell me your name, please."

"Amaya."

The teacher noted her name down and told her that she's free to enter the music classroom so Amaya walked over there, wondering what kind of instruments the school possesses. She hoped that they have a good guitar lying around somewhere – or good drums. However, when she thought that she has to play with others she bit on her lower lip.

She always felt uncomfortable to be around new people so going to a new school and meeting new people was actually quite a challenge for her but the thought of playing music alongside others made her feel weird as usually she had done that with her brother. Walking over to the room she opened the door and took a peek inside, her eye catching some old drums. The classroom was quite big and many different instruments stood there so Amaya walked around and touched some of them, noticing that though they were old they were pretty good. She noticed a notebook lying on one of the tables. Surprised she took it in her hand but decided to not take a look into it, turning it around she hoped to find a name but there was nothing.

Amaya then heard someone opening the door and looked around. A familiar boy stepped inside. He had silver hair with black tips and heterochromia; his left eye was golden and his right green.

She noticed that he looked familiar but couldn't remember where she has seen him before, it felt like a distant memory where he appeared. The boy looked surprised at her but then had a pleased expression.

"Did you found my notebook?" He asked and she looked down at the notebook, nodding and she handed him the writing utensil back while staring at his face.

"Uhm... did we met before? You look familiar." She asked and furrowed his brows and the boy tilted his head.

"Now that you mention it... you indeed look familiar, too." He peered into her face. "Are you Amaya, by chance?"

Hearing the boy saying her name like that she finally remembered who it is and wondered why she hadn't been able to remember sooner, with his different colored eyes and all. Her childhood friend, the first friend she ever made after coming to the US and the first one to accept her as she is.

"Lys?"

His face brightened when she called out his name and he nodded.

"You truly are Amaya. How nice to see you again."

Amaya wasn't sure how to answer, she hadn't expected an old friend to be here. When her brother and she were living with their maternal grandparents right after leaving Japan there was Lysander living with his parents and brother next door so they all used to play together since Lysander's parents and her grandparents were friends.

"Y-yes. It's quite unexpected, I wouldn't have thought to meet you here of all places." She answered and watched Lysander sitting down on a chair and he beckoned her to sit down on a chair next to him which Amaya did.

"You are right. How does it come that you moved here?" Lysander asked and Amaya thought of telling him that Takeru has died but felt too uncomfortable doing that so she closed her mouth again, fidgeting around.

"I-it's..." She muttered but Lysander then shook his head.

"If you don't want to tell me then it's all right, I understand." He answered and Amaya nodded, looking at his notebook.

"By the way, what are you writing in your notebook?" She asked out of curiosity as it did seemed to be pretty important to him - and to change the topic.

"Just a few poems. Nothing to be worth mentioning." He replied and put it away in his bag and stood up again, looking over to her. "But I'm confused that you're in the music classroom. After all only the music club has the permission to enter between and after classes."

"That's because I joined music club." Amaya replied as she also stood up and left the room together with Lysander. "Uhm... which class are you in, by the way?"

When Lysander told her the class she is in she wondered why she hadn't noticed him during the first two periods but since he's so reserved she just probably didn't felt his aura and so hadn't realized that he was there.

The bell for third period chimed so the two of them decided to head over to their classroom.

After school Amaya decided to walk around town for a bit to get to know it better as she still gets lost easily in corners of the town she hadn't saw before. This morning she had tried to go to school through the park as Mrs. Thompson mentioned that it's the fastest way but got lost so she arrived at school later in the same time as Castiel.

Leaving the school she headed to the town, using the opportunity of being in the town she decided to go to the music shop to buy some new strings for her electric guitar.

Walking down the street she noticed Lysander up ahead, looking lost in thoughts and she walked over to him, tapping on his shoulder. He winced and then looked around and into her face, his lips breaking into a smile.

"Oh, hello there. Are you also heading to the town?" He asked as he approached her and Amaya nodded.

"I'm still not used to this city so I take a walk to get used to it - to not get lost again." Amaya replied. Though she did knew Lysander she still felt uncomfortable to be revealing something about herself to him so she instead asked him about himself. "What are you heading?"

"Leigh has a shop here in town so I'm going to bring him something." He answered and stopped, pointing at the door of the shop next to which they were standing. "This his shop."

Amaya looked up the shop and noticed that she has passed this shop when moving to her new home but she would have never imagined that this shop would belong to Leigh. Remembering Leigh she saw a small, older boy who was always being quiet; quieter than Lysander. Nonetheless she had saw him as something like a brother and had the urge to see him again.

"Mind if I tag along for a while?"

"Not at all." Lysander answered with a faint smile and opened the door. He let Amaya enter it first and then followed suit. Looking around Amaya noticed many bales of cloth lying around but there were also some clothes on mannequins, sewed and decorated with love as well as several clothes rack displaying all kinds of clothes.

She found a frilly dark blue dress with white dots and a red belt under the bust. It was really pretty but Amaya was too shy to wear such clothes - after wearing long-sleeved tops and jeans for almost four years now she wasn't used to it anymore.

Following Lysander into the back of the shop she saw a young man with black hair, wearing Victorian era clothes just like Lysander, walking out of a door behind the counter and looked up in surprise.

"I came with your things." Lysander said and took out something which looked like samples of cloth in a plastic bag, and gave it Leigh who noticed Amaya standing slanted behind Lysander and titled his head as if he was trying to get a better look at her.

"Amaya?" He asked and she smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Leigh." She said and he also smiled. Though Leigh had been a quiet person as long as she knows him he somehow always reminded her of her brother who had been the exact opposite.

"You have grew quite a lot since the last time I saw you." He replied, looking at her with a smile but Amaya wasn't the only one who grew; both were shorter than she was back then but now both of them were much taller than she was. They talked a bit with each other and Amaya was happy that Leigh doesn't asked her what she was doing here and how her brother was doing; even thinking about Takeru made her heart quiver in pain.

Amaya then noticed a girl she recognized as a class member of hers as she came out of the room where Leigh was in before and looked confused at her. She had beautiful long white hair and golden-brown eyes and Amaya remembered that she saw her in this shop on a previous stroll through the neighborhood.

"Leigh, I was... oh, a customer?" The girl looked surprised at Amaya who was also surprised.

"No, it's rather... an old friend." Leigh replied. "Or better said, something like a little sister."

The girl looked confused at first but then her face lit up.

"Oh right! I remember that you once told me about friends who were living next to you when you were a child." She said and smiled at Amaya. "I'm Rosalya. Nice to meet you."

"R-right. I'm Amaya." She answered and although she had planned to leave after seeing Leigh she was partially forced by Rosalya to stay and while the guys disappeared back inside the two of them sat behind the cash desk and talked a bit although Rosalya irritated Amaya. Though Amaya was hesitant to talk with her about herself she somehow pressed a bit of information out even though she tried to change the topic.

"You don't look Asian though. You look American." She said and peered into her face, as if trying to find some distinctive features Asians possess.

"That's because... I'm half." She looked to the side, biting on her lip as she tried to not stand up and leave. She understood Rosalya tried to befriend her but since her grandfather taught her to not trust anyone as she could be easily deceived she was hesitant to form bonds with others unless she knows them very well and as well because of a certain event in her childhood. Even though she had a feeling that Rosalya was a nice and honest girl she couldn't ignore her grandfather's teachings.

She looked at the clock above the door to the back of the shop and noticed that she truly just has spent around two hours talking with Lysander, Leigh and Rosalya as the brothers returned from the room where all the stuff for sewing was lying as Rosalya told her.

"I have to leave soon." Amaya noticed and looked at Rosalya. "Can you tell me where the music shop is? I still don't really know where everything is..."

"Of course. See, you need..." Rosalya told her how to walk over to the music store from Leigh's shop and Amaya said goodbye to the three before she walked in the direction Rosalya told her. The music store wasn't that far away from Leigh's shop so she easily found it. The shop wasn't that big but she could see some quality instruments in the display window so it would be easy to find some high quality strings. Entering the shop she noticed some customers there and there was also Castiel who stood by the guitars, looking at them.

"Good evening, miss." The store owner said and she nodded in reply. Heading over to the selection of guitar strings next to Castiel who peered over to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and she raised one eyebrow which Castiel probably doesn't saw since her bangs were almost covering her eyes. "Are you stalking me?"

"Why should I?" Amaya answered and looked at the different labels of guitar strings.

There were many but she couldn't decide on one as they were some high quality strings but also asked herself why Castiel was still standing there and his gray eyes followed every of her move.

"You're calling me a stalker and yet you're staring at me." She mentioned while still looking at the strings. If she could touch them she would know which one to buy as the strings have a different surface and some are thicker, other thinner or are made of different material.

"I just wondered what you're doing."

"Trying to find out which are the best." Amaya replied and crossed her arms before her chest, tilting her head.

"Heh, maybe I'll help you. Which guitar do you possess?" Castiel smirked and turned to her.

"A Fender and a Gibson." She answered. "The old strings are too used up so I need new ones."

She had neither touched the Fender Birdflower Telecaster her brother gave her as a birthday present nor her brother's favorite Les Paul Believer Burst as they had too many memories sticking on them of her time with her beloved brother as well as they were too beautiful to be soiled.

"This ones would be good." Castiel showed her a package of strings from a company Amaya doesn't knew and told her a little bit about how good they were and that the guitar sounds nice with those. Amaya noticed that Castiel had a glint of passion when he was talking about music and guitars, just like her brother's back in the day and she started to like him. She liked people who are passionate about certain things.

They talked a bit as Amaya decided on the strings Castiel had suggested her to buy. They said goodbye to each other as they left the store and Amaya decided to walk around the town for one last time today so that she won't get lost again.

On her way home she decided to head over to the grocery shop and buy something for the next few weeks as she wanted to save up money, after all she wanted to buy herself a car. Amaya already possessed a driving license and wanted a car to be able to get to a different town without boarding a train.

Being in the mood to eat something traditional Japanese she bought a few ingredients for onigiri in the Asian supermarket next to the grocery shop along some other ingredients before she headed home. It was already dark when she passed through the park and reached her deep blue house. Struggling to open the door while her hands are packed with bags she tosses them onto a kitchen counter and her school bag on the couch, switching on the TV. She was mostly watching Japanese channels so that she won't forget her native language as she's not speaking Japanese with anyone. When Takeru was still alive they used to speak Japanese with each other but now there's no one.

"As it seems the Ryukyu Group is gaining a huge popularity across the sea..." The lady says and Amaya bit on her bottom lip. The Ryukyu Group is a huge company in Japan which expanded internationally and is quite well known, hitting the news almost daily. Her paternal grandparents once worked there.

Sighing she changed the channel.

Once she finished eating Amaya cleaned up and got ready to bed.

Throwing herself on the mattress she hugged her sheets, listening to music as she slowly fell asleep.

However, her slumber wasn't that great as she experienced one of the nightmares that made her feel like she was tortured.

Amaya immediately recognized the nightmare when she felt her arm being stretched out and piercing something warm and wet yet tough and she could feel something move in a steady rhythm on her fingertips. Frantically she tried to pull away her arm but something was holding it in place. Blood splattered in the darkness, tainting everything red and Amaya heard a weird and creepy sound before she startled awake, sitting up in bed. Sweating she gasped and pulled up the hem of her shirt to wipe off the sweat from her forehead. Biting her lower lip she hugged her legs as she was shivering but needed only a few minutes to calm down.

"I hate this shitty dream." She muttered to herself and stood up, in no mood to go back to sleep. Walking over to the bathroom she took a cold shower and tried to push the dream and the memories which came with it into the deepest corner of her mind. Soaking in the cold water she slowly started to feel better and it also fully woke her up.

Woken up from the haze she headed fully dressed into the living room, jumping onto the couch and stared at guitar case in the corner. She thought about playing some songs but it was the middle of the night and the neighbors would most probably complain and she doesn't wanted to cause Mrs. Thompson any trouble. Sitting on the sofa she noticed how her consciousness slowly slipped away and she once again fell asleep.


End file.
